Black Butler III
by Namine Phantomhive
Summary: Finally after that long and exhausting wait, here it is! Black Butler III strickly follows the anime, although it is slightly AU and the characters may be slightly OOC But I'm posative you'll love it! SebastianXOC Dark Humor!


**A/N: Hello One and all and wwelcome to Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) III This is a creation of my own so yeah, it will not follow the manga but the anime only so uh... Yeah, Please Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!:**** I only own my OCs and the plot, nothing else.**

**ENJOY!**

**Episode One**

(Flashback)

Vincent Smiled wearily as he looked at his wife, who lay in a bed in one of the many rooms in Phantomhive manor, two small bundles in her arms. "Rachel, I want to but Ciel's already in enough danger as it is, no one knows about Cissy, if we do this, she'll be safe." Vincent tried to reason but Rachel just cried silently as she looked at her baby girl.

"Vincent, What if the queen does find out? What then? Not only will..." She began.

"Rachel, no one will know, as long as you let me take her now, she'll be safe... Only Tanaka will know and I trust him with my life." The earl smiled sadly at his wife, who finally, slowly handed her husband the baby.

Vincent took his baby girl into his arms, she would be much safer there than here. Standing up, he took his daughter and left the room. On His way out, he grabbed a rather large cloak so he could hide not only the baby but himself as well.

He had just reached the front door when he saw Tanaka walking toward him, a sad look on his face. "I presume you've made your choice?" The old man asked sadly.

"She'll be safer there." Vincent sighed.

Nodding, Tanaka pulled something out of his pocket. A gold, diamond in crested locket necklace with the Phantomhive crest on it.

"Tanaka, Where'd you?" The earl began but Tanaka interrupted.

"I had a friend make this for Ciel but I think she'll need it a lot more than he Will." The Butler smiled as he put the necklace around the baby's neck, "You should go Master Vincent or you'll be found out."

Nodding, the earl Phantomhive hurried from His home and headed for one of the most respected orphanages in Britain.

He ran through the snow, despite the blizzard, he ran and ran and ran, holding his baby close so as to keep her warm. He arrived at the building in a little over an hour. Sighing, he laid the small pink bundle on the front porch and rang the doorbell and with that and

I love you Cissillia Mary-Ann Phantomhive." He left, back toward Phantomhive manor.

When he got home, he went to His wife and only son, who had fallen asleep. Sighing, he laid on the bed next to His wife and fell into a deep sleep, His last thoughts being,, 'She'll be fine.' If only he knew how wrong he was...

(End Flashback)

*Cissy POV*

My eyes watered as I felt the sting of the whip against my back. "Ten! That's enough" Came the harsh voice of Headmistress Dianne. I blinked realizing that my whipping was over. Looking up, I saw the Head discipline Director Jay looking at me with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Now, What have you learned about lying?" I looked to the side to see the headmistress smiling a wicked malicious smiled.

"I learned... That y'all can't tell the difference between lying and telling the truth!" I snapped

The headmistress just growled at me, "20 more slaps!" She told Jay who laughed and began bringing the whip drown on me again. I screamed in pain but thought that that comment was worth it... I hadn't even lied about anything. It all started yesterday when I'd been on my way to the bathroom when I'd run into this creep named Lyrin and well, let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore. When I'd gone to tell the next morning, no one believed me, said I'd made the whole thing up just to get attention.

I was nearly unconscious by the time I heard the number twenty. Grunting in pain, I slowly stood up and said to the headmistress, " apo..." But before I could finish my sentence, I passed out.

*Ciel POV*

I sighed as I sat in my office reading another report from the queen, this case was about some missing children... All who's turned up was cut up in some way.

Suddenly, there came a knock on my office door and Sebastian walked in carrying a tray with some tea and cookies on it. "A snack, my lord." He said as he set the tray on the desk.

I nodded, "Thank you." I said, then "Go finish your cleaning."

Being the good obedient servant he is, he left without so much as a mutter.

Sighing once more, I set down the case folder and began to drink my tea and eat my cookies. As I snacked, I couldn't help but wonder what those poor children are thinking as they're being killed. Would they, if given the chance form a contract with a demon to avoid death and get revenge only to have death find them once more.

After I ate, I stood, picked up my case folder and took it to go find Sebastian, I'd need His help if I needed to find these children before one of them does make my mistake.

*Cissy POV*

I coughed as I sat up, looking around, I saw I was still in the room with Headmistress Dianne and Jay. That's when I noticed two things, one; Jay was holding an empty bucket and two; I was all wet. Looking at me in distaste, Headmistress Dianne snapped, "Go get cleaned up and go to bed, you'll be missing supper tonight.

Nodding, I scrambled to my feet and hurried from the room. I arrived at the girls dorms. Running over to my little trunk, I grabbed my gray worn pajamas and went to change. I couldn't help but look at myself through the mirrors in the bathroom. I was short and very thin for my age, 4ft 11in and weighing 80 pounds with long, waist length black hair that covered my right eye. My left Sapphire blue eye looking back at myself with such self disgust.

I hated myself for so many reasons... I was no good to anyone, even my own mum and dad didn't want me, so now I was stuck here where no one else wanted me, "A runt." I would hear them call me behind my back. I was just thinking that I would do anything to get out of here when suddenly I heard someone behind me.

Turning swiftly, I saw that it was Lyrin walking toward me a hungry smirk on his face. "Y y you c cant be I in h here t this I is the g g girls wing!" I stuttered as I backed up.

"Everyone's at dinner and I'm hall monitor, who's gonna know?" He whispered as he grabbed me. I screamed but he punched me in the jaw and stuffed some toilet paper in my mouth as a gag. I fought and tried to scream for help but nothing happened. Finally getting sick of my struggles, he grabbed a handful of my hair and bashed my head against the wall.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by fireflies and I wasn't in the bathroom. I was in a grassy field. "Am I dead?" I began.

"You could be?" I turned to see a tall woman with long floor length dark brown almost black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she smirked.

"Well, it depends if you deny my offer, yes you will die but if not you will be allowed to get revenge on all those who hurt you." The woman said.

"What offer?" I asked.

The woman just smiled as she began to explain.

*Ciel POV*

We were just about to leave when the telephone rang. "Get that Sebastian." I ordered and with a bow, he swept from the room to answer the call.

"My lord, its the queen, she says its urgent." Came Sebastian's voice and with a nod, I entered the room and answered the phone.

"Yes?... Oh! Really? Yes your majesty! Uh huh, I'll go investigate immediately, good day." After I hung up the phone, I looked at Sebastian with a sigh. "It seems the Seneca Heights orphanage was burned hundreds killed, the queen wants us to go investigate."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said with a bow and we left.

*Cissy POV*

I stared wide eyed at the orphanage as it burned ever so quickly. "Oh! Demon? What's your name?" I asked

She smiled at me, "Whatever my master wishes."

"Samantha Starling." I began when Suddenly we looked around at the sound of people walking toward us.

There was two of them, the first looked to be a boy of about 13 and the second was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. "Who are you?" The young boy asked.

I looked at him, "Who's asking?"

"Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, the queens guard dog." The boy said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Did you just call yourself a dog?"

The boy glared st me but looked at the orphanage, then back at me. "Look, I know your probably one of those cocky arrogant little girls who thinks highly of herself but hundreds of children just died and-"

"First of all!" I interrupted him, "My name us Cissillia Mary-Ann and I was an orphan here, I don't think highly if myself, in fact I'm actually very insecure!"

Ciel just blinked, probably not used to being interrupted. "You do know that you didn't give me your last name... Right?"

I huffed, "That's because I don't have one, when I was a baby, I was left here with this." Sighing, I pulled a gold , diamond in crested locked out of my shirt and took the chain that held it off my neck. "This is all they found on me," Opening the locket, I pulled out a small square of paper containing my first and middle name.

"Wait!" Ciel said snatching the paper away/ "Sebastian, is it me it does this handwriting look familiar?"

*Ciel POV*

Sebastian took the paper and examined it for a few minutes before handling it back to me and saying, "If I'm correct my young lord, that is Tanaka's handwriting."

"But how?" My eyes widened slightly. That's when I looked at the girl and I mean really looked at her, she was shirt for her age, long black hair, Sapphire blue eyes... "But how?" I repeated in a whisper, then "Sebastian, tell the queen it was a grease for... " then to Cissillia, "You say you were an orphan here?" At the girls nod, I said "Why you an hour demon friend come stay at Phantomhive manor?"

Her eyes widened, "How'd you know she was a-"

I smirked, "Because, Sebastian here is one as well." I said and the girl nodded.

"I guess I could come stay with you." With that said, I gestured for her to follow me and I led her to the manor.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write so please review! If you review I'll give you 1000 Cyber brownies.**

**Ciel: You have to resort to bribery to get reviews... How pathetic.**

**Me: SHUT IT or I'll write your death!**

**Ciel: YOU CANT DO THAT YOU NEED ME! (Looks at Sebastian) Right...?**

**Sebastian: Actually, she can kill you off my young lord.**

**Me: HAHA!**

**Ciel: (Runs for the door)**

**Me: REVIEW! (Chases him)**


End file.
